33. Okrutne wyzwania dla finałowej trójki
(czołówka) (w schowku)Katerine: No i kto by pomyślał… Ja w finałowej trójce? Hehe. Musiałam mieć naprawdę słabą konkurencję. (w schowku)Lindsay: Cieszę się, że wszyscy mnie tak wspierali w drodze do tego półfinału. Znalazłam tu wielu wspaniałych przyjaciół, lecz teraz jednak muszę walczyć sama. Obym dała radę… (w schowku)Frank: Robi się gorąco… Zostałem tylko ja i dwie fajne laski… Oczywiście nie będę zwracał uwagi na ich naturalne piękno i skupię się na grze. (w schowku)Chris: Szczerze, to na początku programu nie obstawiłbym takiej właśnie finałowej trójki, ale i tak może być ciekawie. Hehe. (w schowku)Maurice: Ehh… Ja to właściwie nie mam nic do powiedzenia… Śniadanie (cisza) Lindsay (nieśmiało): Czemu jest tak cicho? Katerine: Bo zaraz półfinał… Nie chcemy się rozpraszać… Frank: Dokładnie. Chociaż i tak mnie rozpraszacie swoją obecnością dziewczyny. Lindsay (zawstydzona): Hihi. (Katerine przecząco kręci głową) Lindsay: Hehe… Zabawne, jak jeszcze niedawno obmyślaliśmy tutaj taktyki z naszymi zespołami… A teraz… Frank: Teraz pracujemy sami i nie możemy sobie nawzajem ufać… Katerine: No… Brakuje mi tamtych spokojnych śniadań… (znów cisza, wszyscy przygnębieni) Frank: Ciekawe, czym nas dzisiaj zaskoczy Chris? (Maurice wychyla się z kuchni) Maurice: To jak to, nic nie wiecie? Chris będzie na was czekał o 10:00 w głównym holu. Póki co macie wolne… Lindsay: To świetnie. Będzie więcej czasu, żeby wypocząć. Katerine: No nie wiem… Ja bym to chciała mieć już za sobą… (znowu cisza) Po śniadaniu wszyscy udają się do swoich pokoi przygnębieni. Przez następne minuty nic się nie dzieje. Wszyscy leżą na łóżkach rozmyślając: „A co, jakbym ja dostał się do finału?”. W końcu nadchodzi ta nieszczęsna godzina 10. Cała trójka powoli zbliża się na miejsce, jednak, będąc już bardzo blisko, w sekundę zmieniają swoje nastawienie, chcąc wywołać wrażenie, że wszystko jest w porządku… Główny hol – godzina 10 Chris: Czołem wszystkim! Lindsay: Hejka Chris! Odjazdowo dziś wyglądasz! Hihi. Frank: Przyznam, że nawet się stęskniłem. Katerine: Jesteśmy gotowi na arcytrudne wyzwania! Chris: To przebiegnijcie 30 okrążeń wokół kurortu. Wszyscy: CO?! Chris: No tak! Chcecie wygrać nagrodę główną? Wszyscy: Ehh… (i tak biegają) Katerine: To takie okrutne… Frank: Oj daj spokój! Ty wolałabyś pewnie robić na drutach. (w schowku)Katerine: „Oj daj spokój”?! Jeszcze wczoraj wyznawał mi miłość, a dzisiaj takim tonem do mnie mówi?! Co za zakłamana świnia… Frank (do Lindsay): A ty jak się trzymasz Linds? Lindsay: Jakoś daję radę. Hehe… Frank: Na pewno dasz radę. Jesteś silna, mądra i ładna. Lindsay: Hihi. Zawstydzasz mnie… (Katerine ponownie przecząco kręci głową) Katerine: Damy radę wszyscy. Przechodziliśmy gorsze tortury… (pół godziny później) Chris: No proszę… Daliście radę. Frank (sapiąc): To żaden….problem…. Chris: A teraz w miejscu 80 pajacyków. Katerine (lekko poddenerwowana): Ty żartujesz? Chris: Absolutnie nie. Robić i to już!!! (wszyscy pokornie robią pajacyki) Frank (do dziewczyn): Gdy Chef Hatchet wydawał takie rozkazy, to miało jakiś sens, ale z ust Chrisa to brzmi dziwacznie… Chris: Nie gadać, tylko robić! (po zrobieniu pajacyków) Chris: Dobra, przerwa. Widzimy się za dwadzieścia minut. (odchodzi) Lindsay (zdyszana): O co chodzi? Bo ja już nie wiem… Frank: Chce nas wyprowadzić z równowagi… A jak się trzymasz Lindsay? Lindsay: A dobrze. Miło, że pytasz Fred. Frank: Ale ja jestem Frank. Lindsay: No tak. Hihi. Frank: Hehe. Katerine: Ze mną też w porządku, jakby ktoś pytał! (w schowku)Katerine: Zaraz mnie krew zaleje! Co za palant! Teraz, skoro go odtrąciłam, to udaje, że mnie nie widzi! Normalnie go chyba zabiję pod koniec tego półfinału i Lindsay wygra walkowerem… (w schowku)Lindsay: Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu Frank jest nagle taki miły, ale pochlebia mi to. Hihi. (w schowku)Frank: Taaak… Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to uda mi się dojść do finału i zdobyć dziewczynę. Hehe. Lindsay jest taka urocza. Czemu wcześniej jej nie zauważałem? Dwadzieścia minut później Chris: Dobra. Teraz coś trudniejszego. Musicie wbiec na samą górę kurortu, znaleźć flagę ze swoją podobizną, wrócić na dół, a przed kurortem zawiesić ją na maszcie. Frank: Proste. Chris: Start!!! (zaczynają biec) Katerine (do siebie): Ciekawe, czy to ma jakikolwiek sens… Lindsay (zdyszana): O rany… Powoli nie daję rady… Frank (do Lindsay): Trzymaj się Lindsay. Uwierz w siebie mała. Hehe. (wszyscy łapią swoje flagi, o dziwo Frank jako jedyny nie jest prawie zmęczony) Katerine (do Franka): Ej! But ci się rozwiązał! Frank: Hę? (…) Nie nabierzesz mnie! Katerine: Ale ja nie chciałam cię nabrać… (nagle Frank potyka się o rozwiązane sznurówki) Frank: K***aaaaaa!!!!!!!! Lindsay (do Franka): Ojej… Proszę, nie przeklinaj tak… Frank: Przepraszam Lindsay. (wstaje i zaczyna znów biec) Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. Lindsay: Miło mi to słyszeć. Hihi. Katerine (do siebie): Zaczyna mi się robić niedobrze od tych scenek… Cała trójka w końcu wybiega na zewnątrz i powoli zaczyna wieszać swoje flagi. Lindsay: To bardziej skomplikowane, niż myślałam… Frank: Jak dla mnie to żaden problem… (…) Gotowe!!! Chris: Gratuluję Frank. Przejdźmy w takim razie do następnego zadania. Wszyscy: Co?! Chris: A co, chcielibyście w półfinale się tylko obijać i tracić energię na takie prostackie zadania? Katerine: W sumie to te zadania rzeczywiście były prostackie. Chris: W rzeczy samej. Dlatego teraz przejdziemy do ostatniego wyzwania. (wszyscy zdziwieni) Chris: Wszyscy za mną! (dziesięć minut później, gdzieś na dole w lesie) Chris: Gotowi? To………..start!!! (wszyscy stoją) Chris: Co jest? Czemu nie biegniecie? Katerine: Nie wyjaśniłeś nam, jakie jest zadanie… Chris: Faktycznie! Hehe. Mój błąd. Frank (pod nosem): Chyba twojej matki, że cię urodziła… Chris: No to już wyjaśniam. Najpierw biegniecie przez las, ale musicie pilnować się strzałek, bo inaczej się zgubicie… Następnie, jak już się wydostaniecie dobrą stroną, przejdziecie tor przeszkód. Taki trochę wojskowy… Potem przejdziecie przez specjalnie przygotowane przez Maurice’a zaspy śnieżne – to będzie najtrudniejsza część zadania. Jak już się wydostaniecie, musicie dobiec z powrotem do miejsca naszego spotkania i zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Zrozumiano? Wszyscy: Tak!!! Chris: To start!!! (zaczynają biec) Katerine: Chris! A co oznacza, jeśli na strzałce jest moja podobizna? Chris: A fakt, nie powiedziałem tego! Każde z was ma przygotowaną inną trasę, żebyście sobie nie przeszkadzali. Ale wszystkie prowadzą do toru przeszkód, więc się nie martwcie. Katerine: W takim razie się rozdzielamy. Powodzenia. Frank: Powodzenia Lindsay. Lindsay (zawstydzona): Dziękuję wam obojgu. Hihi. (rozdzielają się) Katerine (do siebie): Tu rzeczywiście trzeba uważać, żeby się nie pogubić… Lindsay (do siebie): Czy dam radę? Czy dam radę? (…) Na pewno dam radę! Hihi. Frank (do siebie): Zwycięstwo, na imię ci Frank! Hehe. Chris: Ciekawe, ilu z nich się zgubi? Maurice: Obawiam się, że nikt. To mądre dzieciaki Chris: Dzieciaki… Hehe. Mają już prawie 20 lat. Maurice: Ja mam 27 lat i dalej tak do mnie mówią… A tak właściwie, to „młody”, ale „dzieciak” też się zdarza… Chris: Ty naprawdę jesteś pokręcony. Hehe. Ale za to cię lubię! Maurice: Miło mi to słyszeć. (…) Ty też jesteś niczego sobie… (w końcu wybiegają z lasu i zmierzają na tor przeszkód) Lindsay (na drabinkach): Ciężko się utrzymać… Jeszcze ta temperatura… Katerine: Dzisiaj i tak jest ciepło, chociaż przyznam, że takie ćwiczenia w taką temperaturą to rozbój. Frank: Przesadzacie dziewczyny! Trzeba być przygotowanym na każdą ewentualność, jeśli chcecie wygrać. (kończy tor przeszkód) Lindsay: Ojej… Szybki jest… Katerine: Skubany… (też pospiesznie kończy) Frank: Czas na ostatni etap… Już nic mnie nie…(włazi w zaspę)…powstrzyma?! Chris (do Franka): Musisz ją pokonać, jak najszybciej! Zobacz – Katerine już cię dogania! Katerine (do Franka): Co, mamy problem ze śnieżkiem? Hehe. Frank (do Katerine): Oj już się nie wymądrzaj! Dam radę, spokojnie… (z trudem, ale jakoś się porusza, w między czasie Lindsay również dołącza do grupki biegnącej w śniegu) Lindsay: Hmph! Ciężko jest… Frank (do Lindsay): Nie poddawaj się Lindsay! Dasz radę! (Katerine znów przecząco kręci głową) Chris: Cóż za emocje w końcówce… (w końcu Frank pokonuje zaspę i zmierza do mety) Frank: Uda mi się! Uda mi się! (dobiega i dzwoni dzwonkiem) Frank: Taaaaaaak!!!!!!! Mam finał!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Jaki finał? Frank: Huraaaaaa……co? (przybiegają Katerine i Lindsay) Katerine: Jak to „jaki finał”? Chris: A to wam nie powiedziałem? Frank (przez zaciśnięte zęby): Czego? Chris: To były tylko ćwiczenia. Prawdziwy półfinał zaczynamy za godzinę. Wszyscy: CHRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (w schowku)Frank: Nie wierzę, że nas tak wykiwał!!! Zaczynam szczerze nienawidzić tego faceta! (w schowku)Katerine: Muszę przyznać, że nawet taka oaza spokoju, jak ja…….MOCNO SIĘ WKURZYŁA!!! (…) Przepraszam… Muszę opanowywać nerwy… (w schowku)Lindsay: To było bardzo niemiłe z jego strony… Mam jednak nadzieję, że podczas prawdziwego półfinału pójdzie mi lepiej… Frank: No to drogie panie proponuję odpocząć. Na razie Lindsay. No i……..cześć…Katie… (odchodzi) W ośrodku (Lindsay przechodzi korytarzem i widzi płaczącą Katerine) Lindsay: Katerine! Co się stało? Katerine (zapłakana): Nieważne… Lindsay: Coś się musiało stać. Katerine: To przez tego idiotę……Franka…. Lindsay: Frank jest bardzo miły. Myślę, że mu się podobam… Hihi. Katerine: To palant jeden… Lindsay: Czemu go tak obrażasz? Przecież nic złego nie zrobił! Katerine: Nie?! Przez kilka ostatnich dni przystawiał się do mnie i nie odstępował na krok. Wyrażał to swoje niby-uczucie… Tak się zarzekał, że mu się podobam i że chciał, bym dla niego zostawiła Trenta, a teraz… Lindsay: Zostawił cię i skupił się na mnie? Katerine: Dokładnie! Jeszcze bardziej go teraz nienawidzę! Lindsay: No ale dla mnie jest taki miły… Nie mogę o nim złego słowa powiedzieć… Katerine: Heh… Biedna, naiwna Lindsay… Lindsay: Hę? Katerine: Nie widzisz, co się tu dzieje? Frank to facet, dla którego dziewczyny są zabawkami. Dzisiaj chce się bawić tą zabawką, ale jutro już będzie chciał inną. Dla takiego faceta nie warto się poświęcać… I pomyśleć, że ja…..przez chwilę…..nawet myślałam…..czy czegoś z tego nie będzie….. (znowu płacze) Lindsay: Hmm… Katerine: Przepraszam. Tak ci się wyżalam, a zaraz półfinał… Lindsay: Ależ skąd! W końcu nie ma tu nikogo innego, kto by cię wysłuchał… Katerine: Lindsay, uwierz mi… Lubię cię i nie chcę, by on cię skrzywdził… Lindsay: Rozumiem. Jestem dla niego po prostu obiektem pocieszenia po tym, jak ty go odtrąciłaś… Katerine: No… (…) No nic! Nie ma co się przejmować tym debilem. Wygrajmy ten półfinał! Lindsay: Hihi. Fajnie by było. Na dworze Chris: Cieszę się, że was widzę. Frank: Taki jestem podekscytowany. A jak ty Lindsay? Lindsay: Nie gadam z tobą… Frank: Ej no, co jest? Chris: Przestańcie gawędzić i posłuchajcie zadania, jakie was czeka na drodze do wielkiego finału. Katerine: No dawaj. Chris: Oto jedna z ładniejszych i na szczęście najbezpieczniejsza ściana górska w tych okolicach. Waszym zadaniem będzie, oczywiście z odpowiednimi zabezpieczeniami, wspiąć się na samą górę. Kto dotrze ostatni, lub w ogóle nie dotrze……..odpada!!! Lindsay: Rozumiem… Czyli w razie wypadku będziemy zabezpieczeni? Chris: No jasne. Nie możemy ryzykować tuz przed wielkim finałem, że coś wam się stanie. Katerine: To nowość… Frank: Nie powinienem mieć z tym kłopotów. (zapina się) Lindsay: Ja się trochę denerwuję… Frank (do Lindsay): Dasz sobie radę Lindsay. Katerine (do Lindsay): Poradzisz sobie. Jesteś dzielną dziewczyną. Lindsay: Dzięki za pocieszenie Katerine. Hihi. Frank: Ale! right|200px Chris: I start!!! (zaczynają) Frank: Cóż… Nieważne… Wystarczy tylko dostać się na szczyyyyyyy….. (źle stawia nogę i prawie spada) Ooo… To może być trudniejsze, niż myślałem… CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki